Death Of The Koopalings
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Bowser has had enough of the Koopalings' failures, and he wants them permanently retired. He then turns to his one and only true son, Bowser Jr., to settle the deal. Can Bowser Jr. manage to successfully kill off all seven of the dreaded Koopalings?
1. Bowser Jr Is On The Case

**Death Of The Koopalings**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Let me be completely honest with you. I hate the Koopalings. **Hate** them. They can go rot in hell for all eternity and stay as far away from Mario as possible. That being said, I decided to get something done about the matter, so I made this. Is it deliberate? Perhaps. But this will get those crappy bosses out of my system. So anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Another night at the Koopa Kingdom, another failure for Bowser, the King of the Koopas. This time, however, he was beyond mad, and he was ready to call it quits on his most recent group of workers - the Koopalings, who turned out to be the worst force he has ever hired.

"That's the last straw, Kamek! I can't stand those damn Koopalings. They always drive me insane!" Bowser exclaimed as he pulled out some of his orange hair, grabbing Kamek and shaking him. "There needs to be a way to rid of them! Surely a way!"

Kamek managed to slip out of Bowser's grip as he adjusted his glasses, clearing his throat. "Well, if you want them out, your majesty, you can just hire someone to permanently exterminate them..."

Bowser rubbed his chin as he thought deeply. "Yes... but who...?" He wondered as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the doors slammed into the walls as Bowser Junior walked in, approaching Bowser and Kamek. A grin appeared across his face as he took out his Paintbrush, holding it with delicacy.

"I'll handle those miserable idiots, father. You need not to worry," Bowser Jr. assured as he disappeared within a puff of purple smoke.

Bowser felt pride in his heart as he smiled, glancing at Kamek, who had a bad feeling about what was about to happen.


	2. The Plan

Bowser Jr. ran through a dense, dark forest, with the wild life watching him cautiously. Bowser Jr. spun through within the contents of his spiky green shell, knocking down the eerie trees in the way as he ricocheted about, popping out of his shell after crashing into a large boulder, causing it to crack into half after the huge impact. Rubbing his head, Bowser Jr. closed his eyes, sensing the Koopalings.

"They're close by. I won't let their scent run out." Bowser Jr. promised as he dashed off towards the northern direction, determined to permanently rid of them for good.

Meanwhile, in the deep part of the swamp, the seven Koopalings were in the middle of their recovery after the brutal wounds they received from their battles. The seven of them were completely unaware that they were being hunted down.

"Damn it, Bowser doesn't want us anymore." Morton Koopa Jr. lampshaded as he sipped some lemonade.

"But what are we to do about it?" Lemmy Koopa suggested as he was juggling balls on his big, yellow ball, falling off and landing on his head.

"It's not like we can just go and storm the place with an armada of doomships," Wendy O. Koopa stated as she placed some make up on herself.

Roy Koopa stood up as he slammed his right fist on his left palm. "Actually, that's a brilliant plan! knowing that Bowser is a brain dead idiot, we'll be able to-"

"Wait a minute, we're getting signals! Someone is coming towards us!" Ludwig Von Koopa announced as he looked at the gigantic green screen he had installed, seeing a big green dot heading towards them, which was represented by a big blue dot.

"Who is it? Who is it!" Iggy Koopa shouted as he pulled the tug of his tall green hair, which oddly looked like a turnip.

Larry Koopa deviously smirked as he rubbed his hands together. "We don't know, but whoever it is, it's going to receive and unfriendly welcome... fufufufu..."

The Koopalings all looked at each other as they all started chuckling evilly in unison, planning an ambush attack on their unknown visitor...


End file.
